narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Ten Tailed Fox: Sabaku and Urugi vs Ryun Uchiha
The Hunt Begins Urugi and Sabaku apoarch the gates of Yamagakure 2. Several ANBUs stop them. "Are you with Akatsuki?" said one of them. "Yes, we are here for the Ten Tailed Host" said Sabaku "Well, you have to get through us first!!" yelled the Anbus as they all attacked the 2. Sabaku easily blew them away with his sand jutsu. "Pathetic" He then sent 20 sand clones and started to destory the village. The real Sabaku and Urugi reached the Yamakage mansion and destroyed the door. "I take it you are the leader of this village" said Urugi as they met with Gokuto Tsurugi. "Yes, why... what do you want?" asked Gokuto. "We are here for Ryun Uchiha, the Ten Tailed Host. If you refuse to tell us where he is, we'll destroy you and this whole...." said Sabaku as he stoped as a kunai was thrown next to the 2 akatsuki. "No need for that, im here" said Ryun facing them. The Battle for the Ten Tails Ryun was obviously not happy. "You two...are so dead." he said drawing Tentouken. "Urugi, let me handle him, he's nothing but a child, it shouldnt pose a threat" said Sabaku as he went forward towards Ryun. "Listen kid, i doubt you wanna fight right here in the smack dab middle of your village so lets go to the woods and we'll fight there. They all went to the outskirts of the village. Sabaku has summoned his sand sheild. "Lets go, child" "Impressive, however, Gaara is better at that jutsu than you and besides..." Ryun vanished and punched Sabaku in the face drawing blood, "What good is a sand shield if it's too slow to keep up?" Ryun said activating his Sharingan. The sand clone has grabbed ryun's punch and drew Ryun inside, and used Sand Burial!, crushing Ryun. Ryun was instantly behind Sabaku with his blade to Sabaku's neck, "Tsk tsk tsk. You guys should learn to recognize Genjutsu better." Ryun said destroying the sand clone, "And one more thing, its polite to fight me in person." he cackled. Sabaku walked out from the trees. "Well, its also polite to fight people head to head without using childish illusions" said sabaku as his sand surrounded the area. Ryun looked around, This would be the perfect time to try out my improved Shinra Tensei. Ryun pointed his hand to the surrounding area and pulled in sand from the surrounding mountains, "You see I can do that too. I've perfected my Shinra Tensei technique to the point where I can control sand as well as Gaara." he explained. The sand controled by Ryun instantly refused to follow Ryun's hand and instead surrounded him in a coffin. As he laid in there, stuck, "You cant just beat the god of sand, Shukaku, with sand, its a basic law of jutsu, are you mountain ninja all stupid" said Sabaku as he used Giant Sand Burial, crushing Ryun once again. The sand dispersed, "Moron. Did you forget that Shinra Tensei can protect me as well?" Ryun looked at Sabaku, "So, your a Pseudo Jinchuriki, eh?" Ryun then began to glow with a white aura and in the blink of an eye he punched through Sabaku's stomach drawing massive amounts of blood. "Your to slow and another thing game over!" was all that was said as the two were surrounded by a temple with the image of a Sharingan on top. Sabaku smirked. "Well, looks like you have some fight in you, then i can stop holding back" said sabaku as Urugi came in front of Sabaku. "Youve had enough fun, its my turn to test Uchiha before we bring him to Ryoku. Urugi's eyes glowed dark red and his frown became a smile. "Lets go Uchiha" Urugi Steps In He drew a mysertious blade that had a blue guard and hilt but a dark purple blade. It glowed black and purple chakra. "This is a blade so powerful it can destroy the very balence of the world. Its name is..... Hakuyajuu, other wise known as the Spirit Beast" Ryun frowned and looked towards his Sharingan Temple, "Huf, Pathetic Akatsuki, why are you so blind? I'll tell you why; because like so many others you are drunk with your own pathetic power. Realize that the Akatsuki is not strong enough to take on Yamagakure's armies.... and you forgot one thing..." "And what is that?" Urugi said laughing and then he froze. All around him was an enormous amount of killing intent, darkness consumed him and all he could see was Ryun's Sharingan eyes...and then from behind Ryun the image of the Ten Tailed Fox appeared, its fangs dripping blood and it's eyes crazed with killing intent. "The Fox is what you forgot. The very beast you are after is the strongest animal alive. Beyond the spirit beasts, beyond the Tailed Beasts, beyond even the Ten Tailed Wolf. Because this beast chose me, it wasn't created by Zukia or even heaven, it was designed for one thing...TO PROTECT MY LOVED ONES!!!!" Ryun screamed as the fox roared and the two Akatsuki fell to their knees. White chakra burst from Ryun and caused a wind so great that all of Sabaku's sand was tossed far away and Urugi's sword's chakra faded away. "My friends, you were dead the moment you took the fight away from the village! Ultimate Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Jutsu Seal Removal!!!" he said releasing the Ten Tails from his body. A jet black fox about the size of a large horse emerged. Ryun leaped onto it's back. In the distance, both Akatsuki and Ryun could see, Itachi and the village's ANBU on the move towards their location. Ryun joined up with them. Itachi pushed the hair out of his eyes, revealing a Mangekyo Sharingan, as did Ryun. "Well, first things first, Sabaku, you take the army, ill take the Ten Tails" said Urugi. "Agreed" said Sabaku as he led the ANBUs and Itachi away from Urugi and Sabaku. "Now that thats settled, you foolish Uchiha, dont you think there was a reason why i was assigned to capture the Ten Tails... the eyes i possess are more then enough to defeat your Ten Tails" said Urugi as his eyes glowed scarlet and his blade and body were covered in a purple-black chakra that was overcoming Ryun's White chakra. "Now, come!" A Power Beyond his limits... The white chakra burst out once more. "You are truly some special kind of moron. The Ten Tails cannot be supressed. Your leader obviously didn't think this out did he?" Ryun smirked as Itachi and the ANBU returned with a bloody, Sabaku hanging from their swords. "Leave this place." Itachi said as even more ANBU and ninja arrived. "I should let you know that Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki are coming here along with Leaf and Sand Ninja." Ryun said calmly as Team Uchiha appeared around him. "One last chance....LEAVE NOW!!!!!" Ryun said as white power burst from him and blew Urugi farther away. The ANBU tossed the near dead Sabaku at his feat. All raised their own power in order to protect Ryun. Urugi looked paniked, but then, a mysterious smile appeared on his face as his energy blew away all the ANBUs away and then, Sabaku got up, not damaged at all. "tuh, when are you gonna stop showing off, you do that al the time, pretending to get beat up, its not funny anymore, its getting old." said Urugi. "Very well, im getting bored of playing around, shall we wrap this up" said as he started to delvelop a brown demon chakra cloak and grew one chakra tail. Urugi was glowing with everlasting purple black chakra. Sabaku charged, only to stay clashed with Ryun. However, Urugi had kicked Ryun and smacked him with chakra till he was at the top of the sky, then Sabaku used Ultimate Sand Burial!! and the sand in the air beign stored from the beginning and all the sand in the Land of Mountains all came around Ryun and crushed him severely. Ryun's power exploded disintegrating every last molecule of the sand Sabaku had gathered. The ANBU and Itachi rejoined Ryun. Ryun's eyes were glowing a fierce blue, a white shield was gathering around him and then from the sky, a bright heavenly light enveloped the area and on the ground before the Akatsuki, was a Man clothed in light. He put His hand up signaling them to stop, when He spoke the very earth trembled, "YOU SHALL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!!!" His thundering voice said. "RYUN DO IT!!!!" Ryun, who was still in the air, used a chakra jump to get up further. The Ten Tails leaped up to where he was and put the tips of its tails in Ryun's palms and Ryun began forming a Crystal Sphere. Luke Uchiha, who had come with the ANBU and Mountain nin, stared up with wide eyes; "Dad! Don't fire that off here!!! You'll kill us all!" Luke shouted, however, Ryun seemed not to here. The Demon Fox charged it's chakra with Ryun's causing a fierce blue-red ball to from. Ryun looked down with pure anger. Sanji of the Black Sea showed up and shielded everyone except the two Akatsuki, with his water. Sanji looked at the two, mostly Sabaku, "If Ryun doesn't kill you with blast make no mistake...we will." Sanji said as the water finished enveloping them. The Man of light stood on top of the shield looking down at the two, "BE GONE AKATSUKI!!!" His thundering voice said as He looked up at Ryun. Ryun grinned a sinister grin, "Ten Tailed Kokuho!!!!" he screamed unleashing a blast that slammed into the Akatsuki, who were horrified by it's power for a brief second and then were gone... The Power of Akatsuki The two akatsuki appeared to have dodged the attack. "Man, if that hit us, even we would die" said Urugi. "Maybe so, but now, my plan is finally complete" said Sabaku smiling. "Ten Tails, dont you think there was a reason why i kept hitting you with sand when i already knew it wouldnt hurt you?" asked Sabaku. "What are you talking about!?" yelled Ryun with a deep Ten Tails voice. At that moment, Ryun felt an instant pain as he fell over, coughing out lots of blood. "Thats why, i put my sand particles inside of you little by little till it was enough to use Sand Burial inside your body, on your organs, whihc no matter how strong you get, can never be built up" said Sabaku as he used it again, making Ryun's liver explode. Ryun just lay there in pain as his friends watched in complete shock and Sabaku and Urugi were making their way close to Ryun. Category:Fanon Story